Through the Green Eyes
by Nilla86
Summary: Story takes place during HBP. Someone is helping death eaters enter the castle to take Harry away. As the hedmaster is gone Snape finds himself alone to deal with Potter. As the two of them have to work togheter Snape is forced to see Harry in a new light
1. Unexpected Encounters

Severus Snape clenched his wand tightly in his pocket as he strode towards the Gryffindor common room. The dark corridor was silent except for the flapping sounds from his bat-like robe and the echoing sounds of his footsteps on the stone floor. Faint light from the full moon seeped in through the velvet curtains, making it somewhat easier to see in the heavy darkness. Not that he needed any light or other form of guidance to find his way in the castle. He had strolled the corridors a countless number of times, trying to catch students on a midnight prowl. Fortunately most of the students knew better than to try their luck on a nightly adventure by now. To wander the corridors at night without getting the chance to enjoy a pleasant chat with the Slytherin head of house was as likely as visiting the headmaster without being offered a lemon drop. They all knew that the consequences for such foolishness should they be caught by him were without a doubt severe. This was true for all students, except for one especially obnoxious Gryffindor who apparently was under the false impression that he had certain privileges when it came to school rules.

The harsh features of the black-haired man darkened at the thought and he quickened his pace even more. He stopped abruptly and turned to face what seemed to be an empty stone wall. With a flick of his wand a portrait of a round-faced black-bearded man came into sight. The two men tried to match each others scowls for a few seconds before the man in the picture drummed his fingers in apparent irritation.

"Who the bloody hell is trying to blind me? Get that ruddy light off of me!" he sneered at the poitons master.

Snape shot a cold glare at the man before lowering his wand an inch or two. Raising an eyebrow he just continued to glare in cold indifference at the man in the picture, waiting for a sign of recognition.

"Aah Sniv- I mean, Severus, what an unexpected encounter." The man's expression turned from irritation to amusement and he added sarcastically. "You are aware that this is the Gryffindor corridor. Not lost are you?"

Snape gave a slight snort and his scowl deepened even more.

"Seeing as I am a teacher in this school I would hardly call this an unexpected encounter and I don't have time for your meaningless blabbering Santrius What I've come to tell you is of utmost importance." He tapped his foot while leaning his free arm on his hip as he waited to have the man's attention.

Severus Snape was as the whole castle knew not a man of patience and right now he was finding himself running dangerously low on it. Gritting his teeth as the black bearded man began to untie his own shoe laces he made another attempt.

"This could be a matter of life and death Santrius! It's crucial that I have your full cooperation." Snape pressed on.

"Life and death you say?" Santrius stretched his arms lazily behind his back. Yawning he added. "Surely not even you are in that bad need of a shampoo Severus. Slimy hair won't make your head fall off you know." The man was obviously having a hard time suppressing a laugh as Snape made a growing sound and slammed his wand hand forcefully against the hard stone wall beside the portrait, causing the portraits around them make frightened gasps. Santrius was grinning broadly, apparently satisfied with the effect of his taunt.

"One more offending sentence from you Santrius and I swear that I will personally make sure you are removed from your dearly beloved Gryffindor corridor and placed with a permanent sticking charm in the depths of the dungeons!" Snape sneered venomously and pointed his wand right between the bearded mans eyes.

To Snape's satisfaction Santrius seemed to have come to his senses. He was glaring hatefully at the potions master while crossing his arms.

"Now you foolish Gryffindor, for your information this is about your favorite student so will you for once in your life listen to me?!" Snape snapped acidly.

As he had foreseen the man's expression turned into concern at the mention of Potter. Precious Potter. The insufferable boy had once again managed to land himself in trouble and was driving Snape beyond madness.

"Am I to understand that Harry Potter is in some kind of serious trouble yet again?" Santrius said with raised eyebrows while giving Snape a skeptical eye. The indifference he spoke with was a little odd thought Snape.

"Excellent conclusion Santrius. Now…" Snape drawled silkily but stopped himself abruptly.

He snapped his head around as he thought he had heard something rustle in the distance. The two men stared into the darkness of the seemingly empty corridor until Snape suddenly turned back to the portrait. When he spoke it was with urgency.

"Listen, there might not be a lot of time to waste." Snape's voice turned into a mere whisper.

"Death eaters are attempting to take Potter from the castle tonight, we must act fast."

"Death eaters!" Santrius shocked tones rang in the empty corridor.

"Schh! I didn't mean for the whole castle to know before dawn." Snape hissed while glancing around suspiciously once more.

"Well, I most certainly will not get involved with anything that hast to do with vermin, so you might as well waste you time as you so accurately put it with someone that will care." The black-bearded man said and with a snort he went back to tying his shoe laces.

Snape was a little taken aback at the response he got. Something about that comment didn't quite add up. Santrius should be aghast by the news about the golden boy in danger, after all he and the obnoxious attention seeking part James Potter had been the best of pals back in the days. Everyone knew that, even the Slytherins had all known.

Snape shook his head in disgust as memories of James Potter sprang up. Santrius had happily provided Potter and his useless side kick Black information about all things going on in the castle through that portrait. Santrius was one of the few portraits in the castle that had access to the head masters office and was in that way able to pass on information, which reminded him why he had come to visit the blasted portrait of the former Hogwarts teacher in the first place. The headmaster had to be warned as soon as he arrived from another one of his mysterious trips or quests or whatever they were.

"You might have the nerve to refer to all death eaters as vermin Santrius, but be warned…" Snape spoke in a dangerously low voice and his eyes narrowed into small slits as the man in the picture rudely interrupted.

"Low as your self esteem might be Severus I wasn't talking about you this time." The corner of Santrius mouth twitched as he watched Snape scowl perplexedly.

"You insolent..." Snape hissed and pressed his wand against the painting, but broke off as sounds of fast approaching footsteps echoed from somewhere further down the dark corridor.

"Nox." With a flick of his wand the corridor was swallowed by darkness again. Snape moved quickly to stand behind a suit of armor. To his utter frustration Santrius burst out in a mad bark-like laugh. If the insufferable man would only suffocate thought Snape as he clenched his jaw and tightened the hold on his wand.

The footsteps suddenly came to a stop. He strained his ears to catch even the slightest sound of movement. If this was a death eater he might have blown his only chance of warning Albus. He cursed himself for allowing the obnoxious Gryffindor to make him loose his temper. Not even five seconds passed until he heard the unmistakable sound of a rustling robe. Without a seconds hesitation Snape leapt from behind the statue firing a disarming spell.

"Expelliarmus!" he heard someone shout from a short distance.

Two flashes of red light collided in mid air and Snape had to duck in order to avoid being hit by his own spell. A loud crash followed as pieces of the suit of armor flew around the corridor making loud clangs as they hit the stone surfaces. In a matter of seconds Snape was on his feet again making to grab the person that had apparently tripped over as he was hit by either the expelliarmus or the iron pieces that had flown around. He managed to grab a wrist and forcefully pulled someone up to an upright position.

"Lumos" Snape said and was surprised to find himself staring into the familiar emerald green eyes of his least favorite student who was glaring back at him furiously. A rather strange combination of relief and irritation washed over him and he slowly let go of Potters wrist.


	2. Eyes don't lie

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It keeps me inspired.

Someone asked where in HBP we are timeline wise and I'm not exactly sure, but I think somewhere in the middle. I would say just after Slughorns chistmas party after Harry overheard Snape and Malfoy talk in a classroom. Hope you enjoy my next chapter!

--

"Lumos" Snape said and was surprised to find himself staring into the familiar emerald green eyes of his least favorite student who was glaring back at him furiously. A rather strange combination of relief and irritation washed over him and he slowly let go of Potters wrist.

"Potter! Where have you been? Why are you sneaking around the corridors instead of being asleep in your dormitory, as all the other students?!" Snape demanded accusingly.

The boy was still shooting angry glares at him while rubbing his wrist. Snape only continued to glare back expectantly.

"I…Sir I was sent to find….Umbridge has ordered…" Potter trailed off as he tried to catch his breath. Apparently he had been running, but Snape dismissed that thought immediately as the boy staggered while making a wincing sound. Maybe the death eaters were already in the castle, but then again what was all this stuttering about Umbridge and orders?

"Potter what are you going on about? What's this nonsense?" he inquired impatiently.

Potter took a deep breath while steadying himself against the wall and made another attempt to explain.

"Umbridge is here! She says that she's got a warrant from the minister himself to remove me from Hogwarts this minute and I will be placed in Azkaban until further arrangements are made, and…" the boy inhaled shakily and then continued in a lower voice "and she sent me to find you so that you can provide her with verita serum. She's having me questioned about the prophecy, but Sir I don't think that's what it's about. Something strange is…" He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence before the man in the beard interrupted again.

"Well, well well, speaking about the devil! Am I to understand that this school will be a Potter free zone soon?" he boomed cheerfully while looking from Snape to Potter.

Snape raised one eyebrow at the unlikely comment from Santrius. Surely the man admired the blasted golden boy as he had admired his father before him. He didn't however have time for useless musings over Santrius odd treatment of Potter right now. Shifting his black eyes from the portrait he found Potter scowling bitterly at Santrius while still panting and rubbing his wrist. Snape also noticed a trickle of blood running down his temple. In an instant he was at the boy's side, grabbing him by the shoulder. The boy winced again and flinched in surprise at suddenly being grabbed.

"What on earth have you been doing Potter? Even though it's highly probable I'm suspecting that you didn't sustain your injuries by running into a lot of armored suits while looking for me." He looked into the green eyes intently, searching the boy for answers, but was rudely interrupted again by another laughter attack from Santrius.

Snape bit his tongue and raised his wand again as he slowly turned to face the madly laughing portrait.

"If I didn't need your assistance tonight I would gladly be willing to kill you before you suffocate! Now what is it that you find so hilarious about death eaters invading the school?" Snape sneered as he waited for the man's laugher attack to subside. Santrius only continued to laugh.

"Guess that's where your thick headedness comes from Potter…running into a lot of armored suits! We all knew it couldn't have been inherited." Santrius was on the verge of suffocating now. Snape was just about to cast a silencing charm but Potter beat him to it.

Shaking with rage the boy copied Snape and raised his wand with a slightly trembling hand. Santrius seemed a little taken aback by being silenced and was opening and shutting his mouth looking pathetic.

"Enough! I've had enough of you and your unending taunts!" Potter hissed at Santrius and Snape's eyes widened slightly, but for some reason he found himself unable to interrupt.

"You're making the same mistake as many others tend to make, comparing me to my father." Potters eyes darted meaningly in Snape's direction and continued sounding even more frustrated. "You're observational skills are excellent Santrius. I'm not my father, nor will I ever try to be. We are different, but I still belong in Gryffindor so just deal with it!" Potter spat at the portrait while his wand hand fell loosely down again. Sighing he turned his attention to Snape again.

There was something alarming about the look in Potter's eyes thought Snape. They seemed weary and defeated. The pain in Potters eyes was as visible as the sun in daylight, and it didn't seem like it was caused by physical injuries, no, this was something entirely different. Something about Potter had changed. It seemed like his eyes were missing the usual gleam of mischief, the stubbornness, it was like it wasn't there anymore and that worried Snape. Not that he cared for the boy's well being, that much he was convinced of, but they stood no chance against the Dark Lord if Potter was going to have a nervous break down or sink into depression. Why hadn't he ever noticed this before? And Dumbledore of all people, hadn't he completely overlooked the fact that the boy was distressed? Why did it always come down to him to see to Potter? Snape thought to himself angrily.

"Sir, we have to warn the headmaster quickly and then you have to come with me back to the dungeons." Snape was ripped from his thoughts and he turned his attention back to Potter. The boy looked annoyingly impatient but still had the decency to address him correctly. With a flick of his wand Snape removed the silencing charm cast on Santrius. He had his arms crossed and refused to look at neither him nor Potter.

"I would like to avoid having a blood bath here tonight Santrius, as I'm sure do you." He tried to mask his irritation with all his might but was finding it very difficult at the moment. Santrius still refused to look at either one of them but at the same time struggled to hide his curiosity.

"If you won't do it for me then do it for my father." Potter cut in. Snape rolled his eyes at the mention of his most despised rival but remained quiet in case the golden boy miraculously would succeed in convincing the stubborn Gryffindor to cooperate.

"Your father would have seen you as a disgrace to the family _and_ to Gryffindor Potter." Santrius said in a mocking voice while he glanced sideways at the boy.

Snape was too taken aback to say anything. He was finding himself at a loss of words and that didn't happen very often to Severus Snape. Potter was obviously, just like him making a huge effort to stay calm. Clenching his fist he continued in a surprisingly calm and steady voice.

"I know that is how you feel about me, but unless you want a blood bath here tonight as Professor Snape said I suggest you go to your portrait in the headmaster's office to make sure he gets informed of the recent events as soon as possible." Potter sounded uncharacteristically threatening.

To Snape's amazement Santrius seemed to calm down as he had vented his frustrations over Potters various failures in life. Potter himself seemed slightly embittered at having been mocked in the presence of his least favorite professor, but nonetheless didn't lash out in anger as Snape had assumed. He had to admit that he was a little uneased by this unfamiliar behavior.

Santrius regarded them both for a moment. Finally after what seemed like minutes he relented.

"Alright I'll do it, but on one condition Potter." The bearded man turned to look at the boy, displaying nothing more than pure loathing. Snape would never admit it but was actually a little impressed by the man's sneering abilities. He continued to just follow the conversation, too stunned to make any sarcastic remarks.

"Well?" Potter was beginning to sound a little impatient again.

"Tell me the truth about in which house the sorting hat wanted to place you. Tell me what they say is true, that you do not belong in my house!" the man spat. It was obvious that this was something he had been pondering for quite a while.

Snape shifted his eyes to look at Potter who offered him a quick glance in return and then looked back at Santrius. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Potter finally answered dispassionately.

"It's true that the sorting hat didn't see Gryffindor as a first choice, however…" but the rest of the sentence was drowned by the loud cheers from the portrait. Potter was looking down at the ground again, the same defeated look washed across his features. The boy suddenly turned his head up and once again Snape was startled to look into the green emptiness of Potters eyes. Quickly Snape averted his eyes from the boy, cursing himself for even bothering to wonder about Potters state of mind.

"Are you quite finished with the insults Santrius?" Snape said smoothly, carefully trying to keep shock and confusion from showing as he spoke.

"I am, although do me a favor and take Potter with you when you go. After all the dungeons are where he belongs!" he gave a satisfied snort and strutted out of his portrait.

Snape was left scowling after him. What on earth was the man so lividly going on about? He too had had his doubts at first, but after the first few weeks in Potters first year he had been certain that the sorting hat had placed Potter in the right house. The shocking fact that Potter was a parcel mouth was nothing more than the results of the boy's mysterious connection to the dark lord, or was it? The thought of Potter in Slytherin or any other house for that matter was utterly ridiculous! The boy was obviously lying to Santrius about the sorting to get him to cooperate, that was it. How very Slytherin… Snape widened his eyes as the sentence had crossed his mind. Frowning he crossed his arms and turned to look at Potter, cursing himself for letting curiosity get the better of him.


	3. Intolerable attitudes

"Are you quite finished with the insults Santrius?" Snape said smoothly.

"I am, although do me a favor and take Potter with you when you go. After all the dungeons are where he belongs!" he gave a satisfied snort and strutted out of his portrait.

Snape was left scowling after him. What was the man going on about? He had had his doubts at first, but after the first few weeks in Potters first year he had been certain that the sorting hat had placed Potter in the right house.

Harry watched the bearded man walk out of his picture. He was so sick of always being compared to his father. Angrily he kicked at a piece of the suit of armor and a clanging sound followed. Suddenly he became aware of the Slytherin head of house. Harry looked up to find Snape eying him with a peculiar expression on his features. Great, Harry thought. Snape had probably been coming up with at least ten reasons for why he should receive detention. Although detention with Snape would be nothing compared to a visit to Voldemort and his death eaters.

Harry didn't at all trust the black-haired man looming in front of him. The only man in the castle who seemed to have complete faith in the greasy git was Dumbledore. Time and time again during the school year Harry had tried to warn Dumbledore that something strange was going on in the castle and that Snape and Draco had something to do with it, but as always Dumbledore had just waved it of. He had even hinted his impatience to Harry which was something the headmaster rarely ever did, so he had just dropped it. Snape had after all helped him last year when he had listened to Harry's cryptic message in Umbridge's office and alerted the order. He didn't know what to believe about the greasy potions master any more. If it weren't for him he would never have survived the latest meeting with Voldemort. If only Harry had listened to the headmaster back then he would have known where to go to find out if Sirius actually had been in danger. For this Harry had never been able to forgive himself. Sirius's death had been so pointless and would have been only too easy to avoid. He had hated himself for not trusting the headmaster back then, but had still directed all his anger at Snape, the man who had helped him.

Harry sighed and decided that the only thing that was left for him to do now was to trust Dumbledore, and Dumbledore trusted Severus Snape. He would not make the same mistake again and risk more deaths, besides Snape was his only hope now.

Harry realized that he had been gazing dreamily into space. He blinked as the familiar pair of cole-black eyes came into focus. Snape was frowning inquiringly at him, apparently expecting him to say something.

"You're bleeding and shaking Potter what happened? And what is all this nonsense about Umbridge and the ministry?" Snape sounded like he believed that Harry finally had gone mad.

"I was on my way to the Gryffindor tower when I suddenly run into that…I mean Umbridge, and she forced me to come with her to the dungeons where she started to question me about the prophecy." He made a slight pause, anxiously looking around to assure himself that Umbridge hadn't been following them. Snape copied him looking very alert.

"When she realized that I wasn't going to cooperate that easily she decided to resort to..err..a more effective method." Harry looked away from Snape's intense gaze, a little uncertain of how to finish the story.

He didn't quite know how to tell it in a way that seemed believable. Although Harry knew Umbridge wasn't exactly shy to use drastic methods to get what she wanted, still he hadn't expected what was coming.

"Meaning?" Snape sounded as though he was running low on patience.

"I not exactly sure how to tell you…" Harry started to twirl his wand nervously.

"Potter we don't have time for this!" Snape rolled his eyes while obviously trying to hold back a deep sigh. "Either you are going to tell me this second or I shall have to resort to legilimency. The choice is yours Potter, only make sure you make it now!" Snape snarled at him.

"You nailed it."

"What? Potter surely you do not expect me to believe that such an incom…" Snape corrected himself in the last minute. "…mediocre which as Dolores Umbridge is an accomplished legilimens?" he was rolling his eyes again and shot Harry a look that said he hadn't believed a single word what he just had heard.

Harrys lip twitched slightly when he recognized Snape's attempt to keep the hatred of Umbridge from showing when he spoke. It was apparent that was finding it just as hard as Harry did.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, and if you don't believe me then you will have to use legilimency." Harry heaved a small sigh. Snape wasn't the only one loosing patience here.

"So what you're telling me Potter is that Umbridge used legilimency against you and succeeded in breaking into your mind?" Snape's voice to Harry's great surprise hinted disbelief. "I know you to be pathetically weak and that you're mental barriers are close to non-existent Potter but…" Snape sneered angrily but Harry cut him off quickly before he had a chance to go any further.

"She didn't succeed alright!" Harry spat feeling how the anger he harbored for the Slytherin began to take control. With a tremendous effort he bit back a nasty retort and continued in a voice he hoped sounded a little calmer.

"I wasn't expecting it at all. I suspect that she got some brief glances from my childhood before I realized what she was doing and tried to block her." He finished.

"Constant vigilians Potter, does it sound familiar to you?" Snape's words were laced with sarcasm. Harry just ignored it and continued.

"Well as you correctly assumed Umbridge proved to have rather poor skills in legilimency. As soon as she sensed me trying to put up mental barriers she went crazy, and that's when she resorted to those more effective methods I mentioned." Harry saw that Snape was on the verge of interrupting so he hurriedly continued. "She fired a couple of forbidden curses, one of them which I luckily was able to deflect, although she doesn't know that." Harry made to continue but stopped himself quickly as Snape took a step forward, looking livid.

"Just to avoid any misunderstandings, you are saying Potter that someone working right under the minister tried to kill you?" Snape's face was just a few inches from Harry's and there was no trace of sarcasm when he spoke. Harry tried not to flinch.

"No, that's not what I'm saying.." he started quietly and half expected Snape to interrupt but he remained silent. His deep black eyes locked on Harry, almost as he was trying to see through him.

"She used the cruciatus curse a couple times which is the reason to my current condition." He took a quick breath and tried not to shiver too badly as he was reminded of how his whole body was aching. "She tried legilimency again but was unsuccessful. Anyway skipping ahead.."

"Potter I will have nothing but the whole story! So explain while you have your chance." Snape suddenly reached for his wand inside his robe but stopped and rolled his eyes as Harry started to move backwards uncertainly.

"As tempting as the thought of torturing you is Potter, I think I might be able to resist seeing as somebody else has already taken care of that." He said sarcastically while lazily pointing his wand at Harry.

"Now be still." Snape flicked his wand twice and run it over Harry's chest and arms in smooth motions.

In an instant he felt the tension in his neck and the ache in his head and chest relieve. Snape clicked his tongue at Harry's perplexed expression.

"I'm sorry, thanks Sir." was all he managed to say. He felt his cheek flush as the cheep words had escaped his mouth. It seemed like it didn't matter how many times Snape proved himself to do good things, Harry was finding it unbelievingly hard to accept. Maybe it would be easier if the greasy git wouldn't constantly hint his inner desires to torture him, Harry thought sarcastically.

"Although I would disagree with you saying that she did a good job." He said indignantly.

"You would?" Snape raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"When she finally accepted that she wasn't going to get the information she wanted out of me she tried to put me under the imperius curse. I resisted, and that's what she doesn't know." Harry mirrored Snape and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"What did she tell you to do?" Snape asked without commenting Harry's rather impressing ability to resist he imperius curse, although that was to be expected. Refraining from sarcastic sneers was Snape's way of making a compliment, thought Harry.

"She told me to fetch you and tell you to bring verita serum. She's probably expecting me to be back soon."

"Alright Potter, now you will listen to me very carefully. Foolish mistakes are not on the menu tonight… " Snape spoke in a low serious voice that sounded a tad uncharacteristical, almost like he took Harry seriously.

"That's highly unlikely." someone had interrupted.

Snape and Harry spun around at the same moment, drawing their wands in identical movements. As they recognized who had spoken Harry lowered his wand slowly releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. Snape however kept his wand raised and let out a quiet hiss. His trademark sneer firmly in place once more. Santrius had come back from the headmaster's office and was glaring at them with his arms crossed. Before Snape had a chance to retort the annoying man continued.

"Potter proved himself incapable of anything but foolish mistake his first day at Hogwarts when he begged the sorting hat to place him in the wrong house!" Santrius snorted indignantly. Harry couldn't help the fury from showing as he made to retort.

"If you'd have been in my year I probably would have preferred Slytherin." Harry snapped acidly but didn't get the chance to go further as Snape had grabbed him roughly by the wrist.

For a moment his black eyes seemed to penetrate Harry's green ones. He thought he saw a flicker of uncertainty but it was gone in an instant. Snape's normally harsh features seemed to reveal something that almost looked like curiosity to Harry, but he could be wrong. The next second Snape was unreadable as ever and he wordlessly let go of Harry's wrist.

"We are not finished Santrius." Snape shot a last cold glare at the black-bearded man before turning back to Harry. "Follow me and no questions Potter." He sneered bitterly.

Without question Harry jumped at the opportunity to escape Santrius's tedious taunts. Not wanting to annoy the greasy haired Slytherin even more he hurried after Snape who was already striding brusquely through the moonlit Gryffindor corridor.

"That you are correct in thinking Snivellus" Santrius voice echoed through the corridor "and 10 points from Slytherin for your intolerable attitude!" he added with a final snort.

Harry quickly hid the smirk that was threatening to spread across his face as red sparks erupted from Snape's wand but surprisingly enough he didn't retort. They continued to stride towards the chilly dungeons in silence. Harry gulped as he remembered the pink toad that was called Umbridge waiting for them down there.

Thank's for all your inspiring reviews! :)


	4. Into the Corridor

Hi all! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. Lost most of my inspiration during spring, but right now I'm enjoying summer vacation so I expect updates will come more often. I'm happy for all reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Nilla

--

'Intolerable attitudes! Intolerable was exactly the right way to describe him!' Snape's mood was as dark as his billowing black attire as he strode towards the dungeons with Potter at his heels. 'Where there absolutely no limits to how exceedingly obnoxious that moronic long-bearded excuse for a teacher could be?!' Fuming with anger he quirked his head around, offering Potter a menacing glare, daring him to lag behind. Strands of black hair hit him squarely in the face, causing his already harsh features to darken even more.

It was just his luck to end up with not one but two unendurable idiots for team mates. Not to mention to which house they belonged! Snape thought savagely. On top of all the agonies he had acted like a fool himself, almost blowing his cover by getting into a row with Santrius. How utterly humiliating! Old memories of bullying and taunts had been stirred to life and he had allowed them to take control over his emotions once again. That was disturbing to an extent of insanity. Snape cursed himself over and over for that. He couldn't afford weakness now or any other time for that matter and he would NOT display vulnerability. Especially not in front of Potter of all people! This kind of foolishness was exactly what could deprive them of victory, and his long wanted revenge would come crashing down like lightning bolts from thunder clouds. His failure would not only make his miserable life of spying and lies a complete waist, it would also mean an inevitable death, for all of them.

Snape let the swishing sounds of his billowing cloak sooth him. The motions the smooth velvety fabric swept in reminded him vaguely of the waves of an infinitely deep ocean. Wasn't there some billowing charm he could add? If not he would definitely have to invent one. He enjoyed the dramatic effect the sound made and the fact that it was one of the essential means to intimidate the obnoxious dunderheads he taught. Snape smirked as he put the billowing charm in the back of his mind with the other things on his list to do, between interrogations by the snake-faced madman, sufferings from various black curses or worst of all, the circus that took place whenever in class.

The smirk was quickly washed away as Potter sided up with him, apparently trying to get his attention. The boy had been tailing him like an irksome fly the whole way down the corridors. Somehow he had managed to block out Potter's presence like he occluded dark memories or powerful emotions from his mind. He had been to busy brooding over his own lack of self discipline for the last two minutes. What was even more irritating to Snape was that lately he had a terrible struggle with his emotions every time he looked into those emerald green eyes. What he had found out in Dumbledore's office a stormy night a few months ago had made the strong barrier he had put up between the boy and himself come shattering into pieces. With all his might he had tried to bring forth the hate that before had clouded his mind so easily before, but it seemed to get only harder and harder. For that Snape despised himself even more. Apparently even Dumbledore had no concerns about the boys survival what so ever, so why should he?! What he had done had all been for one simple reason, Lily, but he had never cared for the boy, nor would he ever do so.

With narrowed eyes he took a quick sideways glance at the boy, trying to see what he always had seen when he looked at the insufferable boy, James Potter. However hard he tried lately what had looked back at him was the familiar pair of almond shaped green eyes. They seemed to call out to him more for every day that passed. It was almost like they pleaded with him. Sometimes it even felt like they were screaming out all of his life's failures, reminding him of unspoken promises. Promises he eventually would have to break.

At that precise moment Potter had glanced back at him with a slight frown between his eyes. The sudden eye contact had taken Snape unaware and he quickly looked away, as though burned. With a tremendous effort he managed to rebuild some of the mental barriers just before the boy opened his mouth.

"Sir?" Potter tried, sounding a little uncertain.

Snape closed his eyes for a brief second. So the boy had all of a sudden decided to not just side with the slytherins, but also address him correctly. What was this new ridiculous behavior? He didn't want the damn boy to put on an act and be polite. He wanted to rage against Potter!

Ignoring the boy completely in hopes of another minute of silence Snape strode on in an even faster pace. To his dissatisfaction Potter wasn't late on catching up and interrupting his thoughts again.

"Sir?" He tried again. This time a little more inquiringly.

Snape heaved a silent sigh as he slowed his pace considerably and fired a deadly glare at Potter.

"Yes?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Just where are we going? This is not the way to the dungeons."

Snape regarded the boy for a moment and rolled his eyes at the perplexed expression on the boys face.

"Surely you are not expecting us to face whatever dark enmities that lies ahead unprepared?" he sneered venomously.

"Well no, but…" Potter stuttered pathetically and made to continue his sentence, but Snape interrupted.

"The way you live up to your hose makes me nauseous Potter. You are fully prepared to blindly run towards the enemy, greeting him with open arms." He stopped in his tracks and turned slowly on his heals to face Potter, who just stared at him with a blank expression.

"You'd rather be brawny than brainy. How touchingly like your father you are Potter." His black eyes narrowed slightly as always when the brat's father crossed his mind.

"How nice it is to know that at least one person is sure the sorting hat didn't make a mistake." Potter said sarcastically with a hint of irritation in his voice, which actually in some twisted way satisfied Snape.

"You would disagree with the sorting hat?" Snape raised a curious eyebrow.

His years as a spy made it easy to recognice the boy's hesitation before he answered. "No"

"You're a dreadful liar Potter." Snape snorted in disgust.

"Im NOT lying." He answered through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Snape said in disbelief. The boy really was a tragically poor liar.

Potter remained silent.

"Perhaps, after this mess is taken care of we could go and see the sorting hat." He drawled ruefully and added "I'm sure a resorting could be easily arranged."

Snape turned and tapped a large painting with his wand.

"I'm sure you would love to be my head of house. Think of all the detentions.." Potter broke of in mid sentence as the painting of three old wizards playing chess slid open to reveal a small dark corridor.

Snape spun round and regarded the boy with a wild twisted expression.

"So Potter you actually think your future and faith lies within the slytherin house?! How interesting" He mused darkly. "Wishful thinking Potter although I wouldn't get my hopes up to high if I were you." Snape said maliciously.

He would really have to get to the bottom with this ridiculous fantasies of Potter's. He couldn't stand the obnoxious boy thinking himself worthy of _his _house. No he wouldn't have that! Potter was as clearly a Gryffindor as the day was light. However now was not the time to argue about something as silly as that. They had already lost too much time. Umbridge would probably start to suspect something if they didn't show up soon.

"Follow." Snape demanded.

Looking slightly embittered Potter stepped into the dark corridor without any further questions. Snape eyed the boy curiously as he let him pass. What had gotten in to Potter lately? Why wasn't he making more of an effort to retort as he usually did? Something about the boy had changed this year. There was something dark and ominous about his whole appearance that Snape could sense. He would definitely have to get to the bottom with this. Even if it meant more lessons in 'remedial potions'. Lost in thought Snape shut the portrait with another tap of his wand and strode past the boy into the darkness of the long corridor, ready to face whatever the pink toad had in store.


End file.
